Talk:Blutrecht
Familiennamen *'Familienname gotisch': Hölbach /Ankhorst/Onburg/Öldband / Kolkraburg / Mönharbich / Burghall/Güldenschwar/'Uldhorn'/'Herhall'/Tautamund/Börhall/Börgalt/Almark /Hadenhost /Uldenbur /Schollmar / Manishall / Gerhaim / Sorhald / Wandald / Bundhaug / Uldamund / Eidafeld / Isenmar / Isenberg / Isengold / Isenhall ("Isen" erinnert mich ein wenig an Isengard...) / Alwarr *'Familiennamen nordisch/isländisch': Ynmart / Wasmarod / Honsramad / Ranmort / Tostenral / Rudesach / Undesald /Undesacht / Fordengard / Jaurad / Jaurag / Jenhar / Losramur / Halmort / Winsamal / Albart / Nortwil ' ' *'''Familiennamen walisisch/schottisch: Connagar, Randkallhas [[User:HaraScon|HaraScon] 11:38, 28 March 2007 (UTC): klingen gut, haben aber meiner subjektiven Ansicht nach zu sehr nach Aisylianischem Imperium bzw. Cyrenisch... verstehe, ok!) ... Also meine Favorits unter den von Dir genannten wären (in Absteigender Reihenfolge): - Nortwil - Alwarr bzw. Alwart - Manishall Wahlspruch *'Wahlspruch bzw. Schlachtruf der Familie':"Mit Kraft und Klugheit" / "Weder Tod noch Teufel " / "Stromgewaltig und Windgeschwind" / "Die Ersten und Einzigen" / "Begrüsse den Sturm" Als Devise würde mir noch zusätzlich einfallen: "Sturmgeboren und Feuergleich" oder "Tief wie das Meer und unergründlich wie die Nacht" oder Groß wie der Berg, weit wie das Meer, stark wie der Sturm oder Groß von Geburt, Stärker durch Taten *Der letzte Wahlspruch gefällt mir am besten: "Groß von Geburt, stärker durch Taten." --KainNiemand 22:01, 1 April 2007 (UTC) **Was wäre mit der Devise "Groß von Geburt, größer durch Taten", das wäre am schlüssigsten. Wie gesagt, Nortwil würde mir auch zusagen. Belnifore, your opinion ? HaraScon 08:10, 2 April 2007 (UTC) **ist beides gut. Belnifore 12:31, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ***Endgültige Abstimmung - MaWelt, your points ? My favourites: *Name: Nortwil **Devise: Groß von Geburt, Größer durch Taten. HaraScon 15:40, 2 April 2007 (UTC) *Name: Nortwil **'Groß von Geburt, stark durch Taten' Belnifore 16:21, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Hintergrund zur Familie Nortwil Weiters ist empfehlenswert eine Grundvorstellung von den wirtschaftlichen und politischen Machtbasen der Familie. Hierzu eine Fantasien meinerseits MIT DER BITTE UM FEEDBACK: Die alteingessenes Familie XYZ Favorites wären Manishall/Isenhall/Sorhal/Almark ist ein alteingessenes Adelsgeschlecht, das sich mit viel Einsatz - darunter Heldentaten und Schurkereien, Tollkühnheit und Geschick - eine Grafenstelle gesichert hat - in einer unruhigen Grenzregion des Königreichs. Politsch endgültig etabliert hat sich das Geschlecht mit der Heirat des Großonkels (sohin vor ca. 80 Jahren) des derzeitigen Patriachen (Belnifore - Dein Vorschlag) mit einer illegitimen tochter des Königshauses. Ziel des damaligen Königs war, die Macht eines seiner Hauptvasallen, eines Herzogs zu reduzieren und eine seinem Haus gewogene alternative Machtbasis in dieser strategisch wichtigen Grenzregion des Königreichs zu schaffen (wie gesagt, Bharet würde mir recht zusagen, ich binde mein Herzblut aber nicht daran). Zur lokalen Machtbasis: An der Spitze des Königreichs herrscht eine Königsfamilie, das Königreich ist in mehrere Herzogtümer unterteilt. Jedes Herzogtum untergliedert sich wiederum in ein paar Grafschaften, die ihrerseits wiederum einzelne Ritter belehnen. Verkompliziert wird diese Machtpyramide damit, dass es immer wieder einzeln Adelige gibt, die zwar einem untergeordneten Stand angehören, jedoch direkte Vasallen des Königs bzw. des Herzogs sind. Das sorgt für verquerte Machtverhältnisse und dafür, dass unter Umständen der Angehörige eines formal niederen Standes (etwa ein Graf) politisch mächtiger bzw. reicher als der eines höheren Standes (etwa eines Herzogs) sein könnte. Daneben gibt es noch ein paar große Städte, die entweder direkt dem König oder - um das alles zu verkomplizieren - direkt dem Hochkönig von Torngarn unterstehen.... Das Land ist derzeit eher ruhig, von einzelnen Familienfehden abgesehen. Von den Grafen aufwärts verfügen die meisten Feudalherren über die hohe Gerichtsbarkeit gegenüber allen Nichtadeligen, bzw. den Nichtträgern eines königlichen oder hochköniglichen Schutzbriefes. Adelige werden prinzipiell von Gerichttagen ihrer Standesgenossen gerichtet. Der König hat im ganzen Land das (kleine) Münzrecht (dh: darf Bronze- und kleine Silberstücke) prägen, das große Münzrecht (Gold bzw. große Silberstücke) ist dem Hochkönig vorbehalten. Der König behält sich zudem das Marktrecht vor - dh: er hat prinzipiell allein das Recht, eine Siedlung zum Abhalten eines Marktes zu berechtigen. Das alleinige Fehderecht konnte der derzeitige (eher schwache) König allerdings nicht an sich binden, seine Vasallen prügeln sich gegenseitig mit Genuß, sind aber dabei darauf bedacht, durch ihre Streitigkeiten nicht die Interessen des Hochkönigs zu gefährden (dh: große Massaker an der Zivilbevölkerung, Behinderung der hochköniglichen Tributeinnehmer, Belästigung von Personen die einen Schutzbrief des Hochkönigs tragen bzw. von Vasallen des Hochkönigs). :Als Lokation könnte ich mir Bharet gut vorstellen - das liegt an der Grenze zu Lyweria bzw. Halen bzw. den unwirtlichen Bergregionen, wo es zumindest innerhalb der letzten Zeit auch Choloten gab. Halen ist von Thorngarn besetzt worden, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass das nicht glatt abläuft und es immer wieder Aufstände gibt. Deshalb kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen, dass loyale Kriegerfamilien in den eroberten Landen neu angesiedelt/belehnt werden - ähnlich den Kreuzrittern im eroberten Jerusalem um innerhalb einer fremden Kultur eine Herrscherschicht zu bilden. Kampf, Intrigen und Geheimnisse in einer fremden Umgebung wären vorprogrammiert...was meint Ihr ??? HaraScon 08:51, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Völker und Rassen in Torngarn * Choloten in Bharet, Lyweria und Halen? Also rein geografisch halte ich das eher für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Ausserdem können Mystiker uns egal sein, da wir in mundänen Verhältnissen spielen und ich schätze, dass in Torngarn Zauberer nur als windige Nachtmahre und Berater an der Peripherie der Wahrnehmung des Volkes existieren. BelniFore 09:56, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ** Ad Choloten: Lies den Bericht des Chronisten ! Deradon und Thorbain haben erst in den letzten 30 Jahren die Choloten (bzw. Chaoswesen ?) in den Bergen an der Nord/Ostgrenze bezwungen. Das ist, glaube ich, fast schon historischer Kanon in Kay Eriya bzw. war der Vorschlag von KainNiemand...wie gesagt, ich bin gesprächsbereit. Und was Zauberer anbelangt, so glaube ich, Deine Aussage von den "windigen Nachtmahren" widersprechen zu müssen (oder habe ich Dich falsch verstanden ?). Angeblich ist gerade Torngarn die Region, in der der Orden des Longkam seine Hauptposition hat. Also mAn nix mit "windige Nachtmahre". Allerdings gebe ich dir voll recht - das Codex-gebotene Nichteinmischungsgebot wird vermeiden, dass Ganeonische Magier sich direkt in die Politik einmischen. Hedge-Wizards wirds vermutlich geben. Also ich sehe da kein gröberes Problem mit einer potentiellen Low-Magic Campaign (e.g. es gibt vielleicht "weise Frauen", Orakel und Wahrsager, uU böse Geisterbeschwörer und Alchemisten, dazu mächtige Artefakte, wie Zauberschwerter, Amulette und Rüstungen, aber das ist eher Hintergrundkolorit, es gibt aber keinen ostentativen Turbo-Magus à la Harascon, der den offiziellen Titel Herzoglicher Großfeuerbauzi trägt und bei jeder Schlacht auf einem Drachen dem Herzogsheer voranreitet und die Gegner mittels Balls of Abysmal Flame planiert...). Und da wir ja ohnehin mundäne Ferkerln spielen werden, betrifft uns das vermutlich nur sehr am Rande...Allerdings hatte KainNiemand die Idee, dass angeblich die Fackelpriester des Yrkollu besondere mystisch-magische Fähigkeiten haben, KainNiemand hat dies allerdings nicht ausgeführt, weshalb ich seinen Ausführungen lausche...HaraScon 10:44, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ** Ad Choloten im Nord-Osten: Bist du dir sicher, dass wir damals bereits die Karte wie heute genordet hatten? Nach alter Karte wären Choloten im Nord-Osten für mich durchaus nachvollziehbar (Grenze zwischen Torngarn und Irinas, glaub ich...). Nach neuer Karte muss mir halt jemand ansatzweise erklären, wie Choloten rund um Iramech und Lyweria auftauchen. Das liegt immerhin wirklich weitab vom Schuss und liesse sich ein bisserl mit einer japanischen Invasion Österreichs im Mittelalter vergleichen (mit Schwertern, ohne Fotoapparate und Neckermann, versteht sich). BelniFore 12:14, 13 March 2007 (UTC) *** Wie gesagt, ich sehe das ganz gelassen. Faktum ist aber, dass KainNiemand diese Chose so angeleiert hat und wir daher sein Feedback abwarten sollten. Vielleicht gilt es hier zu differenzieren: Vielleicht handelt es sich bei den "Choloten" bzw. "Chaoswesen" nicht um unsere Choloten aus den Syre Amber, sondern schlicht und ergreifend um Orks, die geschlachtet wurden und keinen Bezug zu den Syre Amber Wood Zivilistationen hatten. Ich gebe Dir nämlich recht, dass die Geographie da problematisch ist. Übrigens, Dein Feedback zu den Namen ? LG HaraScon 13:05, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ** Ad Großfeuerbauzi: Da sehen wir die Dinge, wenn auch in andere Worte gekleidet, ganz gleich. Ich wollte eben nur darauf hinweisen, dass wir diesmal keinen magischen Konvent gründen. Mythische Abilities durch mythisches Adelsblut könnte ich mir wiederum in begrenztem Maße vorstellen. Und Großfeuerbauzis, so reizend sie auch sein können, sollten geheimnisvoll und verborgen sein in Torngarn. Wobei es natürlich mal witzig sein wird, einen Magus aus mundäner Sicht zu sehen - als verschroben oder arrogante Individuen, vor denen man sich leider ein bisserl fürchten muss, wenn man nicht eine Kirche im Rücken hat. BelniFore 12:14, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ***Perfekt. Das ist dann aus meiner Sicht aus klar ! HaraScon 13:05, 13 March 2007 (UTC) *Hallo, bin zurück von meinen Reisen durch Europa und hoch erfreut, dass so viel Interesse an Torngarn herrscht! Ich würde sehr gerne dort mehrere Sessions ansetzen, sehe mich auch gern bereit, dort zu meistern, und würde fragen, ob ihr auch dazwischen meistern würdet oder lieber nur spielen. Deine Darstellung, HaraScon, kommt meinen Vorstellungen vom feudalen Torngarn sehr nahe, das meiste kann man aus meiner Sicht genauso übernehmen. **Zwei Punkte, zu denen ich noch was sagen möchte: **Die Choloten hatte ich mir tatsächlich so vorgestellt, dass sie im Norden von Bharet und Nulg eine Kolonie haben. Dorthin sind sie von den Marshland Falls gekommen, aber sie sind von den Choloten des Mittellandes natürlich völlig unabhängig und getrennt. Das kommt in der Zeittafel auch ab und zu vor. Die Choloten (soll heißen, Völker des Chaos, mit ihrer Kultur und ihren Religionen - kaum Menschen, viele Orks, Oger, Goblins, Quoogs und einige seltsame Wesen von den Inseln des Schwarzen Ozeans) haben sich hier ein kleines Reich aufgebaut und unternehmen ab und zu Raubzüge und Pilgerfahren zu ihren alten Heiligtümern, die sich auf dem Boden von Torngarn befinden (in Nulg und in Bharet, z.T. sogar in Imur). In Halen und Icing waren sie als Handelspartner gern gesehen, weil sie Waren aus dem Schwarzen Ozean bringen, aber seit Halen von Torngarn regiert wird (über einen Statthalter direkt vom Hochkönig), haben sie mit Diskriminierungen durch Torngarner Händler zu kämpfen, die massiv auf den Markt drängen und bei Handels- Schiffs- und Zollkonzessionen bevorzugt werden. **Die Magier und der Orden des Lônkham spielen im westlichen Torngarn eine große Rolle - bitte dazu auch die Beschreibungen der einzelnen Tribunale am Wiki vergleichen. Der Orden ist im Hufeisen-Hochland sehr stark und hat ein gutes Verhältnis zur Yrkollu-Priesterschaft und zum Haus des Hochkönigs (über Thorbain Bärbrecher und auch über den späteren Hochkönig Deradon, den der Orden in Yrkollus Tribunal unterstützt hat). Im Tribunal des Telmontals ist der Orden noch stäker politisch involviert und stark, auch das Tribunal von Andar kann man hier hinzuzählen. Eine interessante Verwicklung ist der Krieg um Charma, der auch mit magischen Mitteln und mit der Einmischung des Ordens ausgefochten wurde. Anders verhält es sich beim Krieg gegen Halen, der sehr mondän war. Bis in den äußersten Osten reicht der Arm des Ordens nicht, und es sind andere magische Traditionen, die in diesen Regionen dominieren (im Norden die Choloten, im Süden udn Osten die Nekromanten und Schamanen von Icing). In Bharet und Nulg würde ich sagen, dass es hauptsächlich Asketen, Heckenmagier, ein paar Naturphilosophen und Hofzauberer und Illusionisten gibt, aber sehr wenige, verstreute und zurückgezogene "echte" Magi des Ordens, jedenfalls keine Konvente und kein Tribunal. Wie geschaffen also für eine Kampagne aus dem Adelsstand. Könnt ihr mit diesen Kommentaren was anfangen? LG, --KainNiemand 12:24, 31 March 2007 (UTC) **Hija, schön Dich wieder zurück zu haben, hoffe, Deine Reisen waren lehrreich und angenehmn. Deine Kommentare sind wie immer hochgewollt und angenehm! Auch die Vorstellungen zu den "Choloten" (oder sagen wir ehre "Chaosvölkern") kommen meinen Ideen sehr nahe. Kannst Du uns auch ein paar Ideen über den Yrkollukult und dessen magisch/mystische Kapazitäten zukommen lassen ? Kann man die sich als quasi Orakel und Feuerpriestervorstellen, die großen öffentlichen Einfluss haben (eg: als Schiedsrichter, Zukunftsvorhersager, Durchführer wichtiger kultureller Handlungen - Segnungen von Individuen und Orten und Unternehmungen, Bannung von "Bösen Geistern" und "der Finsternis" uU auch als quasi Ordensritter und Elitekämpfer à la Amber ?). Bitte auch ein paar Ideen zum Namen unseres kleinen Intrigantenstadels, siehe oben unsere bisherigen Überlegungen. Wie gesagt, wir denken gerade daran, eine Gruppe (recht junger) Grafenbrüder zu spielen, deren Vater - Markgraf Raygar - sich in Bharet massiv politisch engagiert. Wichtig wäre - sofern Du da am Spielen interessiert wärst (das wäre eine mundäne Campaign mit klassischen Abenteuer, aber auch politisch/militärischer Intrige) - eine möglichst ausgewogene Abstimmung der Charaktere. Als allererste Grundidee hat Belnifore bis dato signalisiert, einen jungen, edlen und charismatischen Ritter, glänzenden Turnierkämpfer (und Schwarm aller Burgfräulein ;)) zu konzeptionieren, der es aber faustdick hinter den Ohren hat und moralisch eher dickbesaitet ist. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, den feigen Strategen und widerling zu spielen, der nach einer Kampfverletzung panische Angst vor dem Sterben hat, Namen hätte ich auch schon: Nayman "die Viper"...Lass von Dir hören HaraScon 12:58, 31 March 2007 (UTC) **Hi - ja, die Reisen waren beides. Würde mich sehr freuen, einen Grafenbruder zu spielen. Ist der Platz von Raigars Ältestem noch frei? Als Namen könnte ich mir Damon Übelsinn vorstellen - einen etwas schwermütigen und grüblerischen Strategen, der alles für das Haus unternehmen würde - Schwerpunkt Logistik und Planung. Er könnte ein wenig schief angesehen werden, weil gerade heiratsfähig, noch unbeweibt und sich den heiratspolitischen Plänen seines Vaters widersetzend (eine junge Herzogin wäre nicht abgeneigt, wegen der militärischen Stärke der Grafschaft, sich ihm zu verbinden - quasi unser Geld und euer Heer). Er aber hat während seiner Erziehung an den Ostfronten eine Beziehung mit der jungen Frau des Statthalters in Halen begonnen und hofft, dass diesem bald etwas zustoßen möge, um Kerona, seine Frau (eine Lyweianische Prinzessin eines angesehenen lokalen Stammes), als Braut heimzuholen. Kerona sieht ihn aber eher als Zeitvertreib denn als zukünftigen Gatten und ist mit ihrer Lage in Halen sehr zufrieden. Mehr als genug Grund für Damon also, sich zu profilieren und die Grafschaft zu stärken, um Kerona für sich zu gewinnen. Was meint ihr? --KainNiemand 12:37, 1 April 2007 (UTC) **Klingt sehr gut - ehrlich gesagt, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass Du den Ältesten spielst - das Hintergrundkonzept gefällt mir sehr gut. Dann bin ich halt für die Sauereien und die Strategie (bzw. vielleicht Diplomatie) und Belnifor für das Prestige und die Turniere und Schlachtereien zuständig ;) Zumindest wäre das ja eine erste Idee. Ja, ja die Liebe ist ein Hund :) Sollten wir eigentlich mal alles durchbesprechen....jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur mehr Deine Idee für einen Geschlechternamen, KainNiemand. Ein Wappen hatten Belnifore und ich schon im Sinn - nämlich drei Halbmonde auf einheitlichem Grund. Die Farben habe ich nicht genau im Kopf...ich glaube irgendetwas mit Weiß, bzw. Blau bzw. Schwarz (weiße Halbmonde auf Blauem Hintergrund ? Oder blaue Halbmonde auf weißem Hintergrund ?) LG HaraScon 13:16, 1 April 2007 (UTC) **Weiße Halbmonde auf blauem Grund würden mir am besten gefallen. Als Name gefällt mir Nortwil am besten. Ich würde ihn auch als ausdauernden Reiter, Läufer und Wanderer sehen. Mit einem großen Herzen und einer Hochland-Lunge, ein echter Marathon-Mann mit einer eisernen Gesundheit. Besprechen wir die Chose gerne mal in real life. --KainNiemand 20:17, 1 April 2007 (UTC) *Hi Leute, hier fehlt noch mein Senf, also: ** Die Familie Nortwil gefällt mir bereits jetzt sehr gut. Soll ich dann den Jüngsten im Bunde spielen? Sagt willkommen zu Balor Nortwil, Schwerttänzer und Herzensbrecher. ***Gut - sehr gut, Nr. 3 im Bunde ist Rayhal Nortwil, der früh als Knappe nach Halen gesandt wurde und dort bereits in jungen Jahren als Söldner und Krieger Erfahrungen gesammelt hat. Bei einer Schlacht wurde er schwer verletzt und hat seitdem eine Scheue vor direktem Gefecht oder Kampf. Könnte mir vorstellen, dass er gerade eine lywerianische Adelige geheiratet hat. Er spezialisiert sich auf diplomatische Missionen bzw. die Verwaltung der Latifundien der Familie sowie die Spionage - dh: er ist derjenige, der die Drecksarbeit erledigt, vor der andere zurückschrecken, denn das Ziel ist für ihn klar: eine Königskrone für die Familie - am besten ein um Halen erweitertes Bharet, mit einem seiner Brüder als Monarch und er selbst als Repräsentant des Ho *** jetzt hast mich aber erfolgreich verwirrt. ist dieser sohn nun statt nayman - den du weiter oben ausführlich charakterisiert hast - zu sehen oder in ergänzung? welchen stellenwert nimmt dann nayman ein? bitte um erläuterung bzw. schau dir auf der umseitigen artikelseite von "blutrecht" die derzeitige familiensituation an und bessere bitte gleich dort nach deinen wünschen aus - nicht nur hier, da hier ja nur diskutiert wird. merci! **** Noi, keine Sorge, Nayman - siehe Startseite....HaraScon 08:59, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Belnifore 08:22, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ** Choloten oder Chaosvölker in Halen und Torngarn? Ich weiss nicht... das klingt etwas überraschend und exotisch für die Region... da müsste ich genauere Hintergründe kennen, damit ich sicher gehen kann, dass wir dort kulturell nicht Silberschein 2.0 darunter verstehen. Ich möchte sozusagen sicher gehen, dass wir nicht das Gefühl eines rollenspielerischen Deja-vues wiederfahren (Menschen vs. Chaos vs. Magier). ***Davon gehe ich aus - wie gesagt, die Grundidee war eigentlich, dass dort Orkvölker und ähnliches gehaust hat, das fürchterlich eins von Thorbain und Deradon auf den Deckl bekommen hat. Wie gesagt, ich gehe davon aus, dass Menschen dort unten (zumindest soweit wir spielen), die absolut dominaten Rasse sind - in den Ödnissen und Wildnissen der Steintürme mag das vielleicht anders sein, aber ich sehe eine etwaige Campaign als menschlich dominiert an. Gehe ich da richtig, dass das auch den Vorstellungen der anderen entspricht ??? HaraScon 15:52, 2 April 2007 (UTC) * Blutrecht - Session 1: "Königskinder": es ist soweit - ich bitte um prinzipielle Durchsicht der bisherigen Angaben zur Familie, zu Torngarn, Bharet und Halen sowie allgemeiner Anmerkungen dazu. Dann bitte ich um Nennung von Terminen für die nächste Session (kommendes Wochenende geht bei mir nicht). Hintergrund: Klarstellung des familiären Umfelds der Familie, Andeutung von Skeletten im Schrank, Dräuen der hohen Politik, der Minne und der Niederungen des Herzens. HaraScon ** Die Familie von Nortwil gefällt mir so - Wann spielen wir los, HaraScon? KainNiemand 18:48, 24 June 2007 (UTC) *** Tja, wann - das wissen nur der Wind und die Wogen ... Habe gestern mit Belnifore telefonisch ein bißerl geplaudert, er hat diese kommenden Tage einiges um die Ohren - also würde vorschlagen irgendwann ab der ersten Juliwoche...bitte um Terminvorschläge, Freitag, Samstag sind gerne willkommen. Daneben habe ich auch das Rollenspielwochende in H.au im Haus meiner Großmutter angesprochen - stieß bei Belnifore auf große Zustimmung. KainNiemand, Dich bitte ich, einmal ganz kurz Deine Gedanken zu Halen und Thorngarn zusammenzufassen. Detto, Belnifore. MaWelt, Lust, die "Bands of Brothers" zu verstärken ? LG HaraScon 10:08, 25 June 2007 (UTC) **Ansonsten gefallen mir alle anderen Ausführungen und Ideen sehr gut, vor allem die Magischen Fraktionen. Da sind wir komplett auf einer Wellenlänge, würd ich sagen. Belnifore 09:49, 2 April 2007 (UTC)